1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the importance of a flat panel display (FPD) has been emphasized following the development of multimedia technologies. In response to this trend, various flat type displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and a field emission display (FED) have been put to practical use.
Among them, some display devices, e.g., liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting display devices, have devices and wires formed in a thin film shape on a substrate by deposition, etching, etc. In the manufacture of such a display device, typically, a plurality of cells serving as display elements are formed on a large substrate for each unit, and then cut out individually during a cell cutting process.
When manufacturing a display device in the above method, there is employed a method in which turn-on circuits for checking the turn-on state of subpixels are formed, along with the subpixels on the substrate. However, in a case where elements, such as subpixels and turn-on circuits, are formed on a substrate by using this method, static electricity may be introduced through signal lines supplying a turn-on signal to the turn-on circuits. It is noted that the introduction of static electricity occurs mostly during the cell cutting process. In this manner, if static electricity is introduced from the outside through signal lines, the turn-on circuits connected to the signal lines are damaged. Then, even if a turn-on signal is supplied through the signal lines in order to determine the turn-on state of the subpixels after the manufacture of the display device, the turn-on state of the subpixels positioned in some areas of the panel cannot be determined. Thus, a solution to this problem is needed.